


Congratulations Ya A******

by MoonGoddessLee92



Series: Drabbles, Drabbles, oh and more Drabbles [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddessLee92/pseuds/MoonGoddessLee92
Summary: She had been anxious from the moment she woke up this morning. Everything just seemed to be on edge and she couldn’t pinpoint what it was. Kagome pushed her hair away from her face and she finished gathering herbs for Kaede.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Drabbles, Drabbles, oh and more Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Congratulations Ya A******

**Author's Note:**

> This is just part of a little self-made goal, I just got a bunch of random words listed from some friends and will be posting a couple of these one-shots as I get them done. Hopefully, some of you like this! Enjoy! I don't own Inuyasha.
> 
> The words used for this one-shot are: Congratulate, Oblivion, Curious, Dumbfounded, Asshole, Weathered, and Anxious.

She had been anxious from the moment she woke up this morning. Everything just seemed to be on edge and she couldn’t pinpoint what it was. Kagome pushed her hair away from her face and she finished gathering herbs for Kaede.

Kagome picked up the basket she had been putting the herbs in and stood up to head back to the village. It was peaceful still even after six years have gone by since her return. Though at first, it had been extremely awkward.

While she had been left in the modern era she had matured and had time to think over everything; her feelings, experiences in the past, and everything overall. Though she knew she still loved Inuyasha, that love had changed to that of a brother. She had weathered through so much in the past and even with all of the trouble she still loved it. 

After her return to the past, it had been choppy with Inuyasha at first. He wouldn't leave her side for the first few weeks. Always right there around every corner that she turned around. Sango and Miroku could only watch and worry as he didn't seem to take the hints or listen to their dear friend. 

She had tried to let him down softly at first hoping to not upset him to greatly. Sadly nothing was getting through to him it seemed. Kagome put up with it until she finally got tired of him not giving her any privacy. 

Though she had matured in her time away her legendary temper got the best of her. Blowing up on him and sitting him had finally gotten him to listen to her. By the end of that rant, she was crying and had run off to sit by the well for some time alone. The only thing that had been a surprise to them after the years started to go by though, Kagome hadn't aged visibly at all. 

They couldn't figure out why for the longest time until an older traveling priestess had come through Edo. The woman had taken one look at Kagome and had grabbed her arm and dragged her aside. She had stated that there was a prophecy about Kagome. How once the evil one had been slain and the jewel wished upon and seemed to be gone forever. 

The physical jewel had dissipated but had fused its power with Kagome herself. Thus in actuality, she is the Shikon no Tama herself. That had been a very large pill to swallow and she didn't accept it readily. But as the years continued and the more she trained she came to accept it. 

Kagome knew what her powers were like before she wished on the blasted jewel. They had been nowhere near as powerful as they were now. Thankfully the first thing she learned was to conceal her powers, which had saved the village from being attacked constantly.

Shaking her head Kagome pushed her hair behind her ear and walked along the path back to Edo. Enjoying the scenery she sighed happily as she thought about the preparations for Rin and Kohaku's visit. They had wed not long ago and had been away on a trip around the country. She hoped she still had enough time to finish up all her preparations for when they got back.

As she got close to the outskirts of the village she laughed as she heard Inuyasha yelling. He and Miroku must have just gotten back from an extermination job a few villages over. 

Walking into the middle of Edo, Kagome stopped and stared for a moment. It seemed that Sesshomaru had made an appearance again. He had been visiting frequently for the last four years and she couldn't figure out why. They had become quite good friends though and she regularly enjoyed the conversations they had. 

Looking around she noticed Sango and Miroku off to the side with their children. They both looked like they were a little in shock. Scrunching her face in confusion she turned back to the two brothers. 

Walking up to them she gasped and ducked her head out of the way of a flying piece of wood. Almost dropping the basket of herbs she was carrying she shook her head and growled under her breath. 

"YOU ASSHOLE, you didn't need to do that!" Inuyasha screamed as he held his arms up blocking the rest of the once stump of wood as the pieces flew through the air. His ears twitching as he heard Kagome's growl of aggravation. To his surprise and amusement, his brother seemed to zero in on her as well. 

Paying no mind to either brother for a moment, Kagome dragged her hand along her face in exasperation. Stepping around the mess she stopped next to Inuyasha and glared at him. "What did you do to piss your brother off this time Inu?" 

Inuyasha just stared at her dumbfounded for a moment, being caught off guard. Shaking himself he spluttered and growled lowly. "I didn't do shit! He's the one that just came up out of nowhere and started having a pissing show after I told him no!" He hollered as he got closer to her huffing. 

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him and rested the basket of herbs against her right side. "Really now Inuyasha, what was so bad that you had to tell him no..." Kagome stopped with a squeak as she heard a low chuckle coming from Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's eyebrow ticked at the noise and closed his eyes in aggravation. "Keh, whatever.. find out for yourself what the bastard wants. I already told him the answer was no," Shaking his head Inuyasha took off leaving a flabbergasted Kagome behind. 

Staring after her hanyou friend she shook herself and turned back to the dominating presence behind her. Oddly as she looked him in the eyes all she saw was curiosity etched across his face. He looked to be zoning out as she was about to start asking him what was up with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru couldn't help himself but be captivated by the fiery miko. He saw her starting to talk but got lost in his thoughts. He had just passed her off as another ningen at first. That is until one day he had overheard a conversation between her and his ward. 

A conversation that was literally only about small "stupid" things. It still had caught his attention enough that he knew there was more to her. To put it bluntly, she intrigued him beyond measure. 

Sesshomaru had been enthralled by her passion, knowledge, loyalty, and caring nature. On purpose, he had started to "accidentally" come across the mesmerizing puzzle of a woman. Be it out in the fields, valleys, and sometimes even along the roadways as she traveled to other villages. 

As they slowly got to know each other he couldn't help but start to show more emotions. He would purposefully get her riled up just to get her talking. Once he accomplished that they would talk for hours even if all he uttered sometimes was a short yes or nod of the head.

He had floored her the first time he had done a full-on belly laugh all because she had tripped. Sesshomaru kept sinking into his thoughts for a while. Oblivious to Kagome standing in front of him waving her hand in his face. Sesshomaru seemed to be just standing there in the middle of the pathway staring into oblivion. 

She really did want to get his attention and ask him about the fight he had with Inu. It didn't look like he'd be coming back to the world of the living for a while though. Laughing quietly she shook her head and walked around him and headed to Kaede's hut to drop off the herbs. 

Getting to the old priestesses hut she knocked on the door and pushed the door out of the way. "I have the herbs you asked for Kaede, is there anything else you needed help with before I head out?" Kagome asked smiling at the older woman as she sat by her fire cooking dinner. 

"Nae child, I do not require anything more. Have a good evening." Kaede chuckled as Kagome sat the basket of herbs down and seemed to have a skip in her step. 

Kaede chuckled to herself as the young Miko left her hut and mumbled to herself. 'Hopefully, she figures out what that demon of hers wants soon before his patience runs out. Poor boy has been trying to hint at her for two years now.'

Kagome shook her head as she walked along to her home thinking of what to make for dinner. It was a tad lonely now with Shippo off at kitsune school again and Rin having married Kohaku. Sighing she smiled regardless of feeling lonely. 

Getting to her hut she pushed the door aside and started to get a fire going to make herself something for dinner. Minutes went by in silence as she hummed quietly to herself. Letting her mind wander as she went about cooking she smiled. 'Soon I'll have at least one of my children back home with me. Maybe Shippo will make a surprise visit soon as well.'

Her thoughts had continued to wander as she cooked and she started blushing as they landed on a certain demon lord. These last four years they had become really close. Though she knew she held feelings for him she kept them buried. Why would a person like him want with someone like her? 

As her thoughts started to turn a little dark she was jerked back to the present by a soft knocking on her door. Wiping her hands on her hakama she got up and pushed the door aside. 

Surprised to see Sesshomaru she stepped aside and smiled up at him. "Hello Sess, you're welcome to come in, I was just about done with making sup.." He cut her off as he leaned down and captured her lips in a toe-curling kiss. 

It felt like she had been struck by a bolt of lightning, every nerve ending was sparking and making her lightheaded. As he broke the kiss she blinked confusedly at him her brain in a fog. Once her mind cleared she stared up at him awestruck.

"U..um...um?" Kagome squeaked out and blushed red at her lack of words. She berated herself in her mind and jumped a little as she felt his hand rest on her shoulder. 

"This Sesshomaru has been patient for a long time now. Though now he has lost much of that patience," He brought his other hand up and cupped her cheek lovingly. He sighed closing his eyes briefly before staring into her eyes.

"It would seem that I was wrong to assume you would catch on by my hints, I apologize. I should have just been upfront with you, to begin with, Kagome." He walked into her home dragging her along and chuckled as she followed blindly. 

Kagome just couldn't stop staring at him in utter bewilderment. He had dropped the third person talking a few times but each time it surprised the hell out of her. 

Stopping right behind him as he stood in the middle of her home she contemplated what he wanted. Kagome had never expected him to kiss her like that. Touching her fingers to her lips, she could still feel the electric shock running along her nerves. 

Looking at him she walked around him and stood in front of him again. He smiled warmly down at her and she jumped a little. "Sess... why did you..." Kagome couldn't seem to get the right words stumbling over her tongue. 

The kiss had been amazing and her heart was beating wildly but she felt herself sinking a little. She didn't understand why he had kissed her, especially as if he was dying. 

Pulling her closer he rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. "I'm not sure why you kissed me Sess, but right now all of this is painful. I.. I know that you have a soon-to-be mate waiting for you. Inuyasha mentioned her not long ago," Kagome kept getting quieter and quieter as she talked. "I..i..know I should have realized a long time ago and said something but its too late." 

He didn't move just waiting and listening to her little speech. "I'm going to be leaving for a while. I'll be visiting my family in the future, it has been a long time since I've been back there." Stepping back out of his embrace she kept her head down as tears were starting to form in her eyes. 

He watched her in slight shock at where everything seemed to be turning and smacked himself mentally. Sesshomaru now knew for sure he should have told the woman he loved her long ago. Raising his hand he stopped it in midair as he watched her tear-stained face. 

Gulping visibly Sesshomaru walked forward the few inches between them and grabbed her shoulders lightly. "I love you Kagome." He said it so softly that he wasn't sure she had heard him. 

Kagome just stood there her eyes wide, her face hidden behind her hair. "Listen to me carefully little one. The complete and utter truth Kagome.." Sesshomaru moved his hand to cup her cheek and lifted her chin. He smiled as her eyes finally looked to his again. 

"I love you too Sess," Kagome muttered quietly with tears still running down her face. He couldn't help the brilliant smile that was plastered on his face as he wiped her tears away. 

"Madly, truly, deeply, and irrevocably, I love you," He said as he leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Kagome's eyes fluttered closed and stepped into his embrace again. 

The kiss whisked her away and made her knees weak and wobbly. Breaking the kiss to catch her breath she stared up into his eyes starry-eyed. Reaching up she touched his cheek and blushed as he pressed his face into the palm of her hand. 

Kagome went to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him again when the smell of burning food finally passed her nose. Yelping she jumped away and ran to try and salvage her dinner. 

Sesshomaru full-on laughed as he watched her and shook his head as he went to help his silly woman. Outside Inuyasha was sitting in the trees nearby and sighed happily. 

"About fucking time that bastard told her. He better treat her right. Congratulations ya asshole," Inuyasha muttered as he stood up and took off into the forest. As he got farther away he smiled hearing Kagome laughing in the distance.


End file.
